Hirohito
The Schrodinger's Boi Hirohito is a 20 year old Pokemon Trainer, although he looks and acts much younger than that. He hails from the Torren region, and can often be seen wandering about Firelight Woods, whenever he's not taking residence at the South Verdigris Holiday Inn. Bio Hirohito was born and raised in Midna Town. His mother was a teacher for the Trainer School, and his father worked for the police force as a high-ranking officer. Although his parents loved and cherished him, often would his father be gone for extended amounts of time while on the job. Despite this, his father would still manage to make time for Hiro and his mother whenever he could. As Hiro grew older, his father stopped coming back home as often as he used to. With all the cults beginning to get more aggressive in pursuing their 'ideals', he had to be on the job more often to make sure disaster didn't strike. On his 8th birthday, he was given a pet Growlithe, a Pokemon he took care of better than he probably took care of himself even. Once Hiro had reached the age of 9, the humble little town of Midna was mysteriously attacked by one of the cults. Although it was less of an attack and more of a raid. There was minimal damage done to the town itself, however Hirohito went missing upon the cults leave, and his mother was slain attempting to protect him. His father was devastated upon hearing the news, and went searching for his son. Without knowledge about which cult had even attacked or their motives for doing this in the first place however, Hiro's father had very little to go off of. Yet, he was desperate. He searched high and low, until he himself was kidnapped and executed by that very same cult. Months later, Hirohito miraculously managed to escape the cult (nobody knows who or why, but they know he didn't escape without help), his memories completely wiped and yet as he wandered through Torren, he had gathered his own Pokemon team and eventually attempted the Torren League challenge. Despite the company his team had provided, he couldn't shake this sense of impending doom, that should he continue to battle and grow stronger that something terrible would happen. And so by the time he had reached Ultira town (having gained 3 Badges by then) he had learned about Miara Town and how it was a port town, giving him the idea that would eventually lead him straight to the Monte Region via boat, where he now resides. During the brief time he spent travelling on foot from Ultira to Miara, however, that very same cult that had murdered both of his parents had attempted to kidnap him again. Hirohito, still an inexperienced Trainer, was clearly outmatched by one of the cults members. Just when he was to be kidnapped a second time his pet Growlithe, who was now an Arcanine and had also escaped his home to go searching for the boy (although by its lonesome and not with his late father), jumped in at the last second to defend the child, ushering him with a quick and rough nudge towards Miara. Reluctantly, Hirohito made his escape, his Arcanine (who he still felt some sort of attachment to despite his forced amnesia) buying him just enough time to find and pay for a ticket onto a boat headed to the Monte region, the Arcanine's whereabouts becoming unknown afterwards, until recently at least. As of now, Hirohito resides in Verdigris City's Holiday Inn for the most part, other times seen in Firelight Woods, lost in thought. Personality Hirohito was an optimistic and friendly child before his kidnapping, and had a protective nature. At school, when any of his friends were being subjected to bullying, he was quick to step in and defend them, even if he himself didn't stand a chance. Afterwards, he became slightly more reserved and quiet, fearing the uncertainty of his future. Even with the aid of his Delta Lampent, he has trouble keeping the bad thoughts away. Still he tries to be as friendly and approachable as possible, and will not pass up the opportunity to protect someone who needs it. Personal Information Age: 20 Height: 4'4 Birthday: April 25, 1997 Eye Color: Blue Likes: Apple juice, all kinds of soda, Wendy's, Fire and Bug type Pokemon, snickerdoodles, older women Dislikes: Bystanders, greedy people, lazy people, Chili's Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Humans